


Harry in Wonderland

by whitedandelions



Series: 50 Tomarry/Harrymort Oneshotssss [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bellatrix is the Red Queen ofc, Dursley Family Dies (Harry Potter), M/M, Minor Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Harry was supposed to just be Tom’s ticket out of Wonderland, a way to punish the Wizarding World for trapping him in a book.  But even when he’s out and conquered the world, he really only wants Harry right by his side.  And unfortunately for Harry, Tom won’t be taking no for an answer.





	Harry in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to put it in the Alice in Wonderland fandom because this story mostly focuses on the aftermath of them leaving Wonderland :). Please enjoy!

They did it.

The Red Queen was dead. She had been there one moment and then gone in the next, and if Harry hadn’t cast the spell that had gotten her to disappear, he never would had believed she was truly gone.

But he had. 

His wand was still smoking. The red force that had flown from his wand had been more than enough to convince him that they had _won_.

Slowly, a smile started to form on his face as it sank in. 

Months of learning from Tom. From learning how to levitate a single leaf to finally shooting _stupefys_ at moving targets… They had won.

It bothered him somewhat to be the cause of someone’s death, but it had been necessary.

Tom had said so.

Tom was there before he could doubt himself any more, bringing Harry into a bruising kiss.

All of Harry’s doubts flew away in that second.

Even when they had been stressed out about finally saving Wonderland from the Red Queen, Tom and him had still been in love.

Harry couldn’t begrudge Tom his worries. Wonderland was Tom’s life, after all, and Tom had been waiting for ages for the prophecy to finally happen.

And Harry was it.

And even _if_ there were some moments that Harry was sure that Tom was mad, that hardly mattered.

Tom was the one who had met him the very second he had been transported into this strange world. He was the one who taught Harry everything, taught Harry how to perform _magic_ , and he was the one Harry had fallen madly in love with.

How could he not be in love with Tom? With his dashing looks and charming smile and his conviction to save the innocents of Wonderland? Harry had fallen hard and fast, and even though he knew this was the end – that Harry would have to return to his home and Tom would have to stay, that didn’t make him want to ever stop loving Tom. He wasn’t sure if he ever could…

“What are you thinking about?” asked Tom, bringing Harry out of his thoughts but before he could say anything, Tom was pressing another chaste kiss to his lips. “You did it,” continued Tom, the happiness easy to see in his eyes, and it warmed Harry’s heart.

Tom deserved to be happy. 

Even if it wasn’t with him.

His mood plummeted immediately at the reminder once again. Tom noticed the change in his mood and brought up a hand to place on Harry’s cheek. The gentle touch reminded Harry of how much he adored Tom, bringing a rush of warmth to his heart.

“These last few weeks have been like a dream,” he said, and Tom’s eyes softened.

“But even dreams have to end,” said Tom, and his gaze was cutting when Harry looked up into his eyes. “That’s what you’re thinking, aren’t you? You truly think that I’ll let you go so easily?”

Harry’s heart started to beat faster, and his mouth dropped open in shock. “But defeating the Red Queen means I have to go home.”

“True,” said Tom, “but that doesn’t mean you have to go home alone.”

The implications of that statement were staggering. 

Going home without Tom had been something he hadn’t wanted to think about. Even when his magic had grown stronger, even when the Red Queen’s death was becoming a possibility rather than a dream, Harry had only been focusing on Tom’s smile after they had won and not on the fact that he would have to go home.

Because home?

Home was the Dursleys. It was being ignored, like no one would even _care_ if he disappeared. He would be all alone again. Tom would had just been a dream, and he would be sent to a therapist if he ever started to believe that Tom was actually _real_.

But if Tom came with him? If Tom was there, inside his bedroom, inside of his _life_ , that meant he hadn’t dreamed up anything.

And most importantly, it meant he had _magic_.

He was silent for a long time, so he wasn’t surprised when Tom brought him out of his thoughts once again with a kiss. 

“Will you?” he asked. “Bring me home?”

Tom didn’t even have to ask.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, and fell into helpless laughter born out of sheer happiness when Tom peppered him with kisses.

* * *

Harry was screaming.

He felt like he could never stop.

Tears were running down his cheeks, but he hardly noticed them. Because pain was enveloping around his heart; Tom had betrayed him, and now, their love seemed like a mere figment of imagination.

Because Tom didn’t love him.

The Dursleys lay at his feet. Dead. 

Harry could hardly believe it. It hadn’t even been the red that had left his wand when he had killed the Red Queen. No, it had been bright green, the color of his eyes that had struck each one of the Dursleys, killing them where they had stood.

Tom had killed them.

Tom, who had donned a long black robe, was standing over him now, his nose upturned as he gazed down at Harry. There was no love in his eyes.

“Do stop that,” said Tom, but Harry couldn’t.

He had no love for the Dursleys but killing someone in the real world was a lot different from killing someone in Wonderland.

Tom heaved a sound of annoyance before flicking his wand. Harry stared; his wand hadn’t come with him when they had come out of Wonderland, but it looked as if Tom still had his. 

The spell Tom had cast on him muted his emotions. He no longer felt fear, but felt almost as if he was distant, as if the proceedings in front of him didn’t matter.

Cracks were sounding in his room. Before his eyes, the Death Eaters of Wonderland were appearing in front of him out of thin air.

He wanted to scream, but Tom’s spell wouldn’t let him. Because that was the Red Queen on one knee, bowing to _Tom_.

Tom had betrayed him. That he was sure of now. Harry had let someone out of Wonderland, someone who shouldn’t _be_ here.

He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice when Tom’s attention was on him once again until Tom’s punishing grip was on his chin, jerking Harry’s head up so that their eyes met.

Harry didn’t dare breathe, scared as he was to elicit any sort of reaction from Tom. Memories of being so close to Tom, back in Wonderland, rose to his mind, but he refused to cry. This wasn’t the Tom he had fallen in love with. That Tom had just been a fabrication.

The real Tom was evil.

He bared his teeth, anger overriding the fear, and Tom’s lips quirked upward. His thumb grazed over Harry’s bottom lip, and something in Harry made him freeze. Tom had done that before –

He couldn’t move, and so he helplessly accepted Tom’s kiss, even as he kept his mouth tightly shut. But even that defense was taken from him when Tom bit down hard on his lower lip, and then Tom was ravishing him, his tongue pressing insistently on all sides. Harry whimpered into the kiss, trying to take a step backward and about to bite down hard on the offending tongue when he was suddenly frozen in place.

It seemed like it went on for hours before Tom finally drew away, a single strand of saliva connecting the two of them. Harry panted, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, finally unfrozen from Tom’s magic.

“Won’t you come with me?” asked Tom. 

This time, when Harry looked into those red eyes, they weren’t devoid of warmth. It was a glimpse of Tom back in Wonderland, the Tom he had fallen in love with. 

Indecision warred in him for a single second. Harry had never known love before. Tom had shown him what love could be, what love _was_ , and some part of him didn’t want to let that go. Before Tom, Harry had loved no one else…

But his eyes fell on the still bodies of the Dursleys behind them. The Red Queen was still kneeling on the floor, but her eyes were full of murderous rage as she looked up at him. The other Death Eaters, the ones that Tom and he had run from for _months_ were now on their knees as well.

It was a reminder that Tom had orchestrated everything in Wonderland to get on Harry’s good side. To trick Harry into letting him go so he could do who knows what in the real world.

“Never,” he said, and Tom’s eyes narrowed.

“Suit yourself,” Tom said, and those words were the last he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Harry didn’t expect to wake up.

But he did.

He got up from off the floor, every part of his body aching in pain. It took a while for the memories to come back, but when they did, he panicked, looking around for the still bodies of the Dursleys.

But they weren’t there. 

His room was empty and untouched, and Harry eventually crawled his way to his bed. He hadn’t slept in it in ages, but he still fell down onto the comforter gratefully, glad for some semblance of normality. 

But he couldn’t fall asleep. He hadn’t fallen asleep alone in forever; in Wonderland, Tom had always been beside him, his breaths shallow and quiet, and his sleeping face a sight to behold. Now, alone with no one else in the house, Harry couldn’t find the willpower to sleep.

He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how it had all gone wrong. He had been so sure that Tom’s words were the truth, that Harry was the subject of a prophecy and the Chosen One. That he was to be the one to lead Wonderland to lifetime of peace.

After a lifetime with the Dursleys, Harry had so desperately wanted to be needed. To have a meaning to his dull life. Tom had given him that.

And Tom had taken it away.

He didn’t fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning, until his eyes wouldn’t stay open anymore, and exhaustion took over.

* * *

The refrigerator was stocked with food when he checked. 

It was full of things the Dursleys never would have bought. He stared, and then decided not to question it, and made toast and eggs.

When he turned to sit down, he dropped his plate.

It was frozen with magic, and then floated to the table.

“Hi,” said Barty, and Harry glared. Barty had been one of the Red Queen’s aides and had been the one to “betray” her, letting Tom and him into the castle before the final battle.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and Barty looked sheepish.

“Look,” he said, “We didn’t want to trick you. But it was the only way! Without you, we would’ve been stuck in Wonderland forever.” He shuddered after his words, but Harry didn’t stop glaring at the Death Eater.

“Maybe there was a reason you all were trapped in there.” He violently stabbed an egg with his fork, bringing it to his mouth and chewing angrily.

“Aw,” said Barty, “Don’t say that.”

He glared harder; Barty and he had been friends back in Wonderland, but that was before Tom killed the Dursleys and betrayed him.

“Did Tom tell you about the Wizarding World?” Barty switched subjects, and Harry continued to eat, intending to ignore Barty.

“Diagon Alley is real,” Barty continued, “so is Quidditch! All those things Tom told you about, I can show you.”

“Why would I care about being a wizard?” he asked. “I don’t even have a wand.”

“We can get you one,” said Barty, eager. “It’s so fun, you’ll love Ollivander.”

“I just want to be left alone,” he said, and was surprised when Barty fell silent. Harry ignored Barty until he was done eating, and when he left to go back to his bedroom, Barty didn’t follow.

* * *

Life was boring compared to Wonderland.

The memories had been soured by Tom’s betrayal, but it didn’t change the fact that Wonderland was when Harry had been at his happiest. Having a goal, having people rely on him, having _Tom_ ’s love had been everything to him.

Without that, life was dull. 

Harry spent his days tidying a house with no one else in it and couldn’t muster up the energy to leave. He did wonder why no one came to check up on the missing Dursleys, but as the week passed, he found he didn’t care enough to question it. He knew how horrible the Dursleys were; he wasn’t surprised that no one cared they were gone.

Hours blurred into days, and suddenly Barty’s proposal sounded more and more interesting. When weeks passed, and the fridge was magically re-stocked every time the supplies ran low, Harry stalked outside, flinging the door open.

“Barty,” he called, and only flinched a bit when Barty appeared out of thin air, “Take me to Diagon Alley.”

“Sure!” said Barty, chipper as ever, and looped his arm with Harry’s.

When the magic transported them, Harry’s stomach was queasy, but he felt more alive than he had in months.

* * *

Diagon Alley was _fun_.

He got a wand, and it was floating above him now as he lay in bed. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t fall asleep, his mind still racing about all the sights he had seen earlier in the day. It seemed Tom hadn’t lied about everything. Barty had paid for whatever Harry wanted, and then had brought him back home when it had gotten late.

When he finally did get to sleep, he found himself in a dark room.

“Hello?” he called, confused, and then lights burst into existence around him, highlighting a darkened path. He only hesitated a second, before following them, figuring he had nothing left to lose. His wand was still at his side, and he hadn’t forgotten the spells Tom had taught him.

When he got to the end of the path, there was a door. He pushed it open, and Tom was waiting on the other side.

He was about to slam the door shut when Tom beckoned, magic pulling Harry’s body forward and into the center of the room.

He glared, keeping his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Not even a greeting for your love?” asked Tom, and Harry didn’t say anything back. A brief look of annoyance crossed Tom’s face, and he violently gestured down, a chair coming and hitting the back of Harry’s knees and forcing him to sit down.

“After all I’ve done for you,” said Tom, sounding angry, “After killing those Dursleys you hated, after showing you _magic_ , you won’t say a word?”

He didn’t answer and watched as Tom got even more angry.

“Fine,” said Tom, “you can stay angry and keep me company. It’s the least you can do after I got you a wand.”

The shock from the admission startled him, “ _You_ did this?” He didn’t know why he was surprised; it was obvious Tom was the ringleader, and yet he had thought Barty had done this out of his own guilt. To think Tom ordered him to do so was…something he didn’t know how to feel about. Tom had used him, and he had to remember that. Tom’s feelings weren’t _real_.

“A holly wand with a phoenix feather as its core,” said Tom, “the very twin of mine. We’re still connected,” he said, looking smug, and that annoyed Harry enough that he didn’t respond.

Tom didn’t mind, and true to his word, kept Harry there until the sun was shining in through the windows.

“See you tomorrow,” said Tom, and snapped his fingers, and Harry startled awake into the real world.

Tom wasn’t going to leave him alone, Harry realized, and found he didn’t mind as he should.

* * *

“What are you doing?” asked Harry, despite himself, and Tom’s smirk was smug as he looked over his shoulder at Harry.

“A ritual,” he said, _shirtless_ , and Harry stared.

Tom was a good-looking bloke, and had been _his_ , and Harry couldn’t help being distracted. Here, with Tom casting rituals just as he had done in Wonderland, it felt as if they were back in their home.

It didn’t help that Tom had designed wherever they were to remind Harry of Wonderland and acted as if he hadn’t betrayed Harry at all.

Harry had stayed strong for a whole week, until the boredom of sitting in his seat, watching Tom do _paperwork_ , got to him. It was easier to abate the boredom by talking to Tom, and it wasn’t as if Harry had anything to lose, so he gave in before long.

Tom had been smug, but Harry had ignored it until they were talking like they had back in Wonderland.

Harry still didn’t trust Tom, still hurt from Tom’s betrayal, but well, it wasn’t as if he had known anything better than _this_ , so he swallowed his misgivings and pretended as if nothing had happened.

“Why do you have to be shirtless?” he asked, and Tom paused, giving him an inquisitive stare.

“You like what you see,” said Tom, “and you won’t admit it.” He stretched, giving Harry an even better view, and Harry stalked over, glaring.

“I still hate you,” he said, and Tom nodded, his smirk even smugger if possible. “But yes,” he said, “I like what I see.” It was easy enough to pull Tom down into a bruising kiss, and after that, things moved _fast_.

Tom abandoned the ritual, and when he was laying Harry down almost tenderly onto his bed, Harry wondered if this was what sleeping like the devil felt like.

* * *

“I hate you,” he said, and Tom shrugged, letting the words roll right off him.

“Little hard to believe that when you’re letting me fuck you,” he said, and then he turned the book in front of him around. “Read that Harry.”

He was annoyed that Tom was ordering him around as if they were back in Wonderland, but well, it wasn’t as if he had anything else to do here in the dreamspace Tom had summoned him into. So he sat, simmering with anger, until horror replaced that.

“Albus Dumbledore got your parents killed fighting in a War they had no reason to fight,” said Tom, quietly, “and then left you with the Dursleys despite knowing you had magic.”

“Why?” he asked, looking down at the moving photograph. Albus Dumbledore was an elderly wizard, one with twinkling eyes and sparkling robes, and for a second, Harry didn’t want to believe Tom’s words. But Tom had no reason to lie to him; he didn’t even have a reason to keep Harry alive, and yet here he was.

“Because he already sealed me away,” said Tom, “and he didn’t have a use for you anymore.”

He stared at the photograph, feeling tears gathering. 

“I’m going to kill him,” explained Tom, “just like I killed the Dursleys.”

“Why?” he asked again and looked up at Tom. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Because you’re mine,” said Tom, his words heated, “and you’re going to be mine for the rest of your life.”

“I still hate you,” he said, after a moment of silence, and Tom leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

He wasn’t summoned for two weeks.

Barty hadn’t come by either. Despite this, his fridge was still well-stocked, and Harry tried not to miss Tom.

It was in the middle of the night when he heard commotion outside his bedroom window. He threw on a jacket, made his way down the stairs, and when he opened the door, there was a group of people waiting outside.

Tom was standing there, in those black robes he had left Harry in, and at his feet, was a bound and gagged Dumbledore. 

“I didn’t ask you to do this,” he said, as he made his way down the driveway, but there wasn’t a single sign of regret in Tom’s eyes.

“I know,” said Tom, and when Harry got close enough, Tom reached out, tenderly brushing away Harry’s hair. “But I did it for you.”

He frowned, and then looked defiantly up at Tom. “I hate you,” he said. “You betrayed me.”

“You’re still going to come with me,” said Tom, confidently, and tugged Harry close enough that their breaths were intermingling. 

Tom was right. Tom was the only thing Harry could find himself to care about in this world, and Tom was still _here_.

“Yes,” he said, “but only because even despite being the worst thing I’ve ever known, you’re also one of the best, and I _hate_ that.”

“You love it,” Tom said, smugly, and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

When Tom apparated them away, Dumbledore’s body was left cold on the Dursleys' front lawn.

* * *

It wasn’t Wonderland. 

But it was.

Tom ruled over the Wizarding World with an iron fist, not unlike the one the Red Queen had used to rule over Wonderland. 

Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when Tom kept him dressed in finery and perpetually by his side. It was a better life than he imagined back when he was still serving the Dursleys, and he let Tom's love wash away any doubts of his choice to stay by Tom's side.

He never stopped hating Tom.

But the truth was, he had never stopped loving him either.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea ages ago, and was even making a multi-chapter of it, and then got lazy haha, so here’s this quick oneshot of the aftermath of them having fun in wonderland. This was honestly inspired by Taylor Swift’s Wonderland, it’s so perfect for a Tomarry AU! Thank you again for all the lovely sweet comments and kudos, you guys inspire me like nothing else! 😊


End file.
